<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Susulu by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547583">Susulu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi'>akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Blush [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Attraction, F/M, First Meetings, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Mythology References, One-Sided Attraction, Reader-Insert, Strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one-shot no one asked for where the reader is a legendary creature, the daughter of the Sea King, and smitten with a mortal she cannot possess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Turkey (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>First Blush [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Susulu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(F/N) - Reader's First Name<br/>(L/N) - Reader's Last Name<br/>Sadık Adnan - Turkey's official human name</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Remind me again why we're here-aru," Yao prompted, taking a seat on one of the many comfortable chairs laid out in the Academy garden. Seventeen sturdy and cosy chairs were arranged in a large circle around a warm bonfire at its the centre. Several clubs were invited by the Newspaper Club to join them in a 'Night of Wonder' that started that evening until the morning after.</p><p>The clubs that attended the organized event included the Gourmet Club, in charge of dinner and midnight snacks; they were more than happy to indulge their schoolmates with their exquisite palate; the Nordic Club, in charge of the seating; they provided the great many furniture to accommodate the crowd; the Music Club, the Hero Club, the Magic Club, and the disbanded Soviet Union Club.</p><p>The other clubs of the Academy such as the Going Home After School Club and Choral Club denied the invitation as the members had other businesses to attend to; the former having to defend their homes and the latter fearing that they would be targeted by the president of the disbanded Soviet Union Club.</p><p>"We had the idea that an interesting portion of this year's publication would be the students' horror stories in the Academy," Kiku responded, his pen and paper already in hand.</p><p>"It was my idea!" Feliciano cheered, raising a hand to introduce his presence.</p><p>"Well, if it's horror stories you want, the Magic club has unnerving tales to share." Arthur, the president of the said club, boasted.</p><p>"<em>Kesesesesesese</em>, we've got some too!" Gilbert gloated.</p><p>"Then, it's best we start," Ludwig's opening statement was cut off by Francis.</p><p>"<em>Attendre</em>!" <b>Wait </b>The blond cried. "Before such unappetizing accounts of terror, let us appease you with our masterful creations. Courtesy of the Gourmet Club, <em>bon appétit, monsieur</em>." <b>Enjoy your meal, mister</b></p><p>On cue, Sadik and Yao pushed forward four service carts, several silver cloches covering the meals they had prepared.</p><p>Exclamations of awe reverberated around the circle of students astonished at the elegant presentation. The mouth-watering aroma of diverse cuisine filled the air and another chorus of wonder rang through, filling the cordon bleu chefs with pride.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Rumor has it, the old building next to the grand library used to be a cathedral," Tino said, leaning closer towards the fire. As the night progressed, more and more stories were unearthed from the group.</p><p>"The building used for the School of Anthropology?" Kiku clarified, jotting down Tino's words. The Finn nodded.</p><p>"It burned down in a large fire, one that could not be extinguished. After that, they rebuilt a similar-looking building, only after the land was bought by the Academy. No other structure was constructed after the fire and before the Academy purchased the area of land. No one knows how it started, but it spread quickly and devoured the whole building, burning it to ashes. The odd thing though, was that none of the residential houses nearby were affected by the flames. At that time too, they were wooden houses, nothing fireproof and something that should have easily been engulfed by the flames as well. Onlookers commented how the winds were howling at dawn, the hour that the fire started. Surely, the fire should have caught onto the lodgings surrounding it, but thankfully it didn't.</p><p>"Anyway, all there is to say is that apparently the parish priest and the nuns staying at the cathedral were inside and they were chanting their prayers loudly amid the smouldering blaze. They say, if you ever stay late in the library and pass that old replacement for the cathedral on your way, you'll hear the wails and cries of those who passed away in the fire. For the more unlucky ones, they'll even hear ominous laughter mixed in with the prayers for mercy." He finished with a dark expression, a shiver running up everyone's spine.</p><p>"<em>ógnvekjandi</em>." <b>Terrifying </b>Emil shuddered from beside him.</p><p>"At least, that's what I read in one of the archived newspaper clippings and an old book I found in the library," Tino shrugged, patting his companion. "Right, Lukas?"</p><p>Lukas nodded, his arms crossed in front of him. "But when I returned to the section where we found the archives of that particular period and the book recounting the events, it wasn't there."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" The entire party shrieked in terror.</p><p>"Maybe someone else borrowed it," Ludwig tried to rationalise, gripping the pencil he held tightly in his hand and on the verge of snapping it in two.</p><p>"Who knows?" Lukas calmly responded.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"That was quite a story," Roderich commented, adjusting his glasses. "Our club room is actually in one of the many rooms in that building."</p><p>At his statement, Gilbert went as pale as his hair as a memory, one he had been trying to forget, resurfaced in his mind.</p><p>"<em>Die wahrheit ist</em>, I heard someone playing the piano late one night."<b> The truth is</b></p><p>"If it is another one of your tricks to jest me, it won't work this time," The Austrian snapped back, already knowing where the story was heading.</p><p>"<em>Nein, nein</em>!" <b>No </b>He interjected, looking genuinely spooked. "Even I thought that it was you! But the closer I got down the hall and towards the club room, the heavier my steps became. I clearly heard the <em>Dies irae</em> being played but when I threw open the door to laugh in your face, there was no one there. The lights were off and the piano was covered. I've been trying to forget it ever since!"</p><p>"That creepy old building sure gives you the chills," Sadik commented.</p><p>"Adnan-san, do you have a story to share?" Kiku asked. The masked man thought for a while before a certain tale came to him.</p><p>"Actually," he started, hesitantly. "I might have brought something back with me after spring break."</p><p>As the rest of the boys freaked out, Kiku clicked his pen, ready to start writing.</p><p>"<em>Omoshiroi</em>. <em>Tsudzukete kudasai</em>." <b>Interesting, please continue</b></p><p>The dark-haired male cleared his throat before starting his narrative.</p><p>"See, for spring break, I went back home. During that time, I took Heracles with me to explore the mountain ranges. We spent the last week and a half of the break in the countryside." The group collectively wondered how he got the slothful Greek couch potato to venture into nature.</p><p>"We visited Marmaris on our last few nights," he continued. "<em>Ki bu bana şunu hatırlatıyor</em>, you should really stay at my place sometime! There's a lot of beautiful sights to see and great food to eat!" <b>Which remind</b><b>s</b><b> me</b></p><p>"Get back to the story-aru!" Yao commented, absorbed in what was about to unfold.</p><p>"Right, where was I?" He took a swig of the drink he always carried with him as he brought his story back on track.</p><p>"Marmaris was beautiful and the bars were just phenomenal. That was the most drunk I've ever been!"</p><p>His booming laughter filled the silence.</p><p>"Moving on, I fell asleep early that night and I woke up at around midnight."</p><p>"You drank yourself to sleep hours before closing time?" Arthur mumbled, almost scandalized.</p><p>"After I woke up, I couldn't bring myself back to falling asleep, so I decided to take a look around the area. We were staying at a family friend's resort and they had their place near clear waters. They occupied a large area, unlike the other resorts that crowded around another part of the waters, all too close to each other to look inviting. I digress.</p><p>"I was out exploring the resort a little more at sometime past midnight and I spotted a figure somewhere in the distance. It was a woman. I could tell from her long hair and lithe frame. Even as I got closer, she didn't seem to notice me."</p><p>"You were creeping on some lady on your spring break?" Francis snorted. He was immediately shushed by Ivan, covering the Frenchman's mouth with his large hand. He muffled the blond's terrified screech as he cued Sadik to go on.</p><p>"I wasn't creeping on her. I was just being friendly and I was going to ask why she was out there at dawn. Or at least, I think I was." He sighed as he put a hand to his head.</p><p>"The situation was sketchy but I don't understand why I didn't feel hostile towards her or cautious of my surroundings either. I felt like I was just watching it all play out, disconnected from myself. I felt the need to see her face and to call out to her. I could've sworn I even heard an enchanting voice call my name. I couldn't control myself even if I tried. And <em>inan bana</em>, I tried. The next thing I knew, my hand was on her shoulder and her skin felt cold. So cold I thought I had burned my hand upon touching her. Then I noticed her hair. It was flowing but there was no wind. It was dancing like it would if it were underwater. It was green, like seaweed, but dark under the moonlight. Her icy skin was pale, just like her eyes. She turned to look at me when I touched her and they were just these empty white orbs inside." <b>Believe me</b></p><p>Feliciano let out a high-pitched sound of fright as he held onto the German sitting beside him. Even Kiku had stopped writing, too encaptured by the story.</p><p>"After looking into her eyes, I think I blacked out. I woke up to Heracles nudging me awake with his foot later in the day. I was on the lakeside, one side of me dragged to the shallow part of the water and soaking wet. My mask was missing but we soon found it floating a couple of meters away. I don't remember anything that happened after that and I barely remember the trip out of the city. It probably took me the better part of two days to get myself back together."</p><p>"What do you think that was? The woman that you encountered?" Kiku asked, sounding like a reporter. The Turkish man pondered over it a while, rubbing his chin.</p><p>"We have folklore about the Suna. When I was a kid, we learned about them. They're conventionally beautiful female-like creatures with long flowing hair that inhabit lakes and rivers. According to the lore, they call out young men by name to lure them into the water and drown them." He chuckled lightheartedly. "But that's just lore and that's the closest explanation I can give you. Besides, apart from the luring and the drowning, their simplest meaning is that the Suna are creatures resembling females with the tail of a fish, much like mermaids. They represent a bad omen and foretell bad luck and misfortune."</p><p>"Did you experience any bad luck then?" Alfred asked, his glasses glinting from the light of the bonfire.</p><p>"I don't know if it's directly related, but we did get lost a lot more on the mountains even though we went the right direction, our compasses took us anywhere but North and the plane ride back was... bumpy. Erm, how you say? A lot more <em>turbulence</em>." He explained.</p><p>"How," Feliciano started, still trembling from the chilling tale. "How did it follow you here?"</p><p>Sadik raised both hands and waved them, trying to ease his friend.</p><p>"Well, I only said that to start the story and make it interesting. It's not like any of that is related to the Academy, but I wanted to see if my tale could be featured in the article!" He laughed heartily as the Italian grumbled at the discomfort he had caused.</p><p>"It didn't follow you after all," Arthur sighed in hidden relief.</p><p>"<em>Shinpaishinaide</em>, even though there are no direct ties to the Academy, it is still a wonderful story worthy to be featured."<b> Don't worry</b> Kiku assured him.</p><p>"<em>Öyle mi</em>? <em>Teşekkür ederim</em>!" <b>Is that so, thank you </b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Omake</em>
  </b><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arthur stepped into the indoor 'aquatic gym' of the Academy. The students simply referred to the establishment as the Blue Court. It was a weekend and he could enjoy the leisure of using the Academy's facilities for his exercise. He made his way to the locker rooms and changed into his swimwear before hitting the showers.</p><p>As he made his way to the Olympic pool, twirling his goggles in one hand, he caught sight of someone on his peripheral. Turning to face Heracles and Sadik, on one side of the pool, having a chat, he lifted an arm to wave at them. The two sat at the edge of the pool, only their feet dipped into the water. They noticed the Brit's greeting and waved back at him.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Arthur felt the hair on his neck and arms stand as his feet froze. His goggles dropped to the tiled floor as his hand fell limp at the sight he had seen. The little green flying fairy-rabbit that was accompanying him vanished with a puff of white condensation, leaving a high-pitched, "<em>Danger! Stay away!</em>" warning.</p><p>In the opposite side of the Blue Court where Sadik and Heracles sat, already occupied in their previous conversation, a figure floated in the water. Her long green hair and pale skin were damp from being underwater. Suspended in the water, her upper half not submerged, she had an arm wrapped around Sadik's leg, her entire body seemingly enclosing him. Her white eyes watched Arthur as he slowly made his way forwards cautiously, picking up his goggles, and dipping himself into the pool, on the opposite side where Sadik and his companion sat.</p><p>Fiercely, she let out a menacing hiss at him, making him snap his goggles on and start a lap on the far end of the pool, hoping to finish his drills quickly enough to sprint out of that place as soon as he can.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Ah!" Sadik exclaimed. The creature's nails had clawed at the skin of his thigh as it daunted his friend in the distance.</p><p>"<em>τι είναι αυτό</em>?" <b>What is it</b> Herakles questioned his abrupt behaviour. Sadik looked confused as he rubbed his thigh.</p><p>"I suddenly felt pain on my leg," he replied.</p><p>"It's called ageing," the sluggish man antagonized. "Soon, your back's going to give up on you."</p><p>"What did you say, you moron?" raged the angry Turk.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 2, 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>